The 'Watery Grave' Affair
by Avirra
Summary: Left to die in a cave that's filling with water as the tide come in - more than spirits are damp for the teams of Solo/Kuryakin and Dancer/Slate. #18 in my sound/dialogue series.


**The 'Watery Grave' Affair**

"Napoleon, it's getting deeper."

"I know, April. I know. And I know you're tired, but I can't reach that far, so you have keep his head out of the water."

"He won't go under until after I do."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Maybe this is already as high as the tide comes up in this cave."

"I wish I believed that."

_gasp_

"Illya? Hang on - I've got you. Relax for a minute and breathe."

"No - no time. I almost have you free."

"Leave mine alone. Get yours off first. No - don't even start to argue with me. Listen. You're the best lockpicker out of us. Once you're free, you can free the rest of us, but if you drown, you can't help anyone."

"Napoleon's right, darling. Free yourself, then him. Mark and I aren't chained out as deep as you two are. Illya?"

"He's already gone under again, April. Any signs of Mark coming to?"

"None. I'm worried, Napoleon. And Illya seems like he's been down an awfully long time."

"He has been. I just hope - wait. My leg's free. That stubborn -"

_gasp_

_coughing_

"Illya!"

"Go - help April."

"Napoleon?"

"Crazy Russian's gone under again, April. Here, let me help you keep Mark up."

"The problem is more the chain than his weight. It's just not long enough. Wait - something just jerked at my ankle. I - I'm loose!"

"Good - see if you can get at a better angle now."

"Yes - being able to move just another few inches helps a lot."

_gasp_

_coughing_

_gasp_

"Illya! Damn it . . . he went under again - he's going to drown himself."

"I've got Mark for now. Go after him."

_water lapping_

_metal door creaking_

"Has the water receded?"

"Yes, Mister McInery."

"Idiot. The amount of possible information on the inner workings of U.N.C.L.E. at our fingertips and you kill them all and get absolutely nothing. Look rather like beached fish, don't they?"

"Sorry, Mister McInery. We should have just put one team in and used them to coerce the other team."

"Well, live and learn, Johnston. We can at least get some mileage from the morale aspect. Perhaps we'll keep the bodies iced and drop them off one at a time. Go unshackle the bodies and I'll get some of the troops down here to remove them."

_urk_

"I believe what Mister Johnson is trying to tell you is that expectations of our deaths are a trifle premature."

"Dancer? Solo? You're alive?"

"You were right, April. He** is **brighter than he looks."

"Practically have to be, wouldn't he, darling?"

_smack_

"Ow!"

"Stop blubbering, McInery. I only broke your nose. I promise you that if I find you did any lasting harm to Mark, the next time we meet, I won't be nearly as pleasant."

"Just get our weapons and do a quick recon, April. We need to get our partners to a doctor."

_choking noises_

"Easy, tovarich. Over on your side. Get the rest of the water out. Oh, McInery? Move again and I'll be using Johnston's gun on you. And believe me that not only am I not bluffing, I'm in rather a crabby mood. So go ahead and press your luck. I could use the release."

_gun going off_

"April?"

"Not to worry, Napoleon darling. I just darted him so you can focus on tending to Illya. I found our goodie stash. And an exit with a speed boat on a dock."

"Well, we knew we were on the waterfront. Give me directions and stay with Illya. I'll cart Mark out to the boat, then come back for you two."

"Just go left once you're clear of here. I propped the door open, so you can't miss it."

_footsteps_

"April? Go on ahead. The fresh air is making Mark start to stir."

"Oh thank God."

"Come on, Illya. Time to relocate."

_coughing_

"More than ready."

"Crazy Russian. You nearly drowned."

"We all nearly drowned, but none of us did. Do we have to leave by boat?"

"Afraid so. You aren't up for a swim, chum. Besides, you're already throwing up so the seasickness shouldn't phase you."

"How comforting."


End file.
